The Elemental Resistance
by Galvatream
Summary: Kai is the son of Captain Ray of the Fire Army and an unknown mother. When he is discovered to have elemental powers, he is exiled from his people. He soon begins a journey that will forever change him as he discovers more about his mother and learns just how chaotic Ninjago has become since the Titans first created it. And along the way, discover a new purpose. To free Ninjago.
1. Exiled and Goddess

**Exiled and Goddess**

* * *

_The sky over the Fire Territory had become dark as people gathered around the streets to the council chambers. A cart was being pulled along by two horses. In the back, four guards stood, their red armour shining brightly in the little light that made it through the dark ash like clouds. At the centre stood a young man, he wore shackles over his wrists. His amber eyes looked down as the cart bumped along the rough stone road._

"Demon spawn!"_ A citizen yelled out with hate._

_The man ignored them. He couldn't understand the hate. To him, he was just another one of them, a human in the world trying to live his life. But the power that he could use, it made them look down upon him. He felt the cart come to a stop and a rough hand push him forward. He moved with ease, walking towards the council chamber._

_Inside, he saw the five council men sat, they all eyed him with hate and disgust. He saw his father standing to the side, he seemed, saddened by something. His eyes were down, he wasn't smiling as usual._

_The head of the council men, a large man with a long orange beard, leaned forward._ "Kai Del Smith."_ He began in a deep voice._ "Do you know why you're here?"_ He asked._

_Kai nodded slowly, his eyes never moving from the ground._

_The man smirked._ "Then you understand the law that your mere existence has broken."_ He replied, staring Kai down with a dangerous glare._

_Kai allowed his gaze to move up, his eyes falling upon the man._ "What will happen to me?"_ He asked with slight fear._

_The man leaned back in his chair and sighed. He glanced towards either side of him, a nod from each of his fellow council members was the confirmation he needed._ "Captain Ray Smith."_ He announced._

_Ray glanced away from Kai and towards the man._ "Yes, Chairman Hoshina."_ He replied. His amber eyes falling upon the large man, revealed to be Hoshina._

_Hoshina leaned forward slightly, his right arm resting upon the small table before him._ "Disown him."_ He said with a smile._

_Ray widen his eyes and glanced at Kai, who also had the same shocked expression as he did._ "Pardon?"_ He asked, double checking to make sure he heard right._

"Disown him."_ Hoshina replied._

_Ray closed his eyes. He had long been a loyal follower of the Fire Council, always following their orders. He was fast on track to becoming a General within the Fire Army. He had to make his choice wisely._

_Hoshina smirked at the conflict in Ray's expression. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He enjoyed his power, the total authority he held over the people of the Fire Clan. His life's work was his favourite pass time. He was able to force others to do his dirty work._ "You can disown him, or you can kiss your career goodbye."_ He said, making his stance on the situation even more clear. _

_Kai watched as his father turned to face him. The conflicted expression had turned to one of grief._

"I'm sorry Kai. But I swear upon the Fire Council and the gods above that you are no longer my son."_ Ray said _

_Kai replayed the words in his head. He lost his father; he lost his family. He was alone, an outcast of the Smith Household._

_Hoshina chuckled._ "And to further add insult to his situation. On the accord of the Fire Council. You are hereby banished from the Fire Territory. You have till dawn to gather what little you have left and leave."_ He said, standing up with the others. _"Consider this mercy."_ He added as Kai was forced out the doors._

* * *

_Kai glanced back at the city behind him. He allowed a small tear to slide down as he turned on his heel and marched into the forest. His mind was replaying the same words over and over again. Everything he knew had been taken from him. He knew that the Fire Council never liked him. And he had given them a reason to get him out of their land. He was, broken. His heart was shattered into a hundred pieces. It hurt him deeply, just how much he had lost. And what little he had left._

_Kai glanced up as he bumped into a tree. He blinked and shook his head. He glanced around and saw a small cave. He briefly looked at the sky and saw that the sky was becoming dark. So, with no other place to go, he made his way over to the cave._

_He slowly rested his stuff on the ground and gathered a bunch of firewood. Placing the sticks together, he held out his hand and allowed a small ball of fire to light them. He then rested against the cave wall._

_His amber eyes eyed the crackling fire deeply. The flames reflecting in his eyes. He felt tears roll from his eyes, they came quicker. He sniffled lightly and brought his knees up to his chin. He wrapped his arms around them._ "Why?"_ He wondered aloud._ "What did I ever do to them?"

_Kai closed his eyes as he listened to the crackling of the fire. He burned slowly, generating heat for him to live off. The warmth was comforting to him. As he sat there, he wondered about his mother. Who she was? Or where she was now?_

_The sound of the fire was gone, and Kai wondered, how long did the fire last. He heard a whisper, like singing, a soft voice. Gentle and female. It sang a calm tune, bringing peace and comfort to his heart and mind._

_He opened his eyes and saw a large void like place. Islands floated in the air, each connected to each other via bone bridges. He saw a large fortress resting upon the largest island. The skull decorations and bone drawbridge all seemed very, deathly._

"Do not be afraid my child."_ The female voice said._

_Kai blinked and glanced around._ "Who's there?"_ He asked, his mind on high alert._

"You have nothing to fear from me Kai."_ The voice said again._

_Kai stood ready to fight. He only knew the most basic fighting techniques from his father. But they were enough._ "Where am I? And who are you?"_ He asked._

_A female soon emerged, floating down to the ground. She wore a red gi with dark brown hair. She had a red ape that flowed out and a small skirt with an obi. Her shoulders and knees had gold armour with fire details, so too did her wrist braces. Her eyes were an amber colour._

_Kai felt like he knew her, but he didn't know how._ "Who are you?"_ He asked, his guard had lowered._ "And how do you know my name?"_ He added._

_The female smiled as she tilted her head slightly._ "I know who you are Kai. Because I'm your mother."_ She said._

_Kai blinked._ "Come again?"_ He asked._

_The female smiled._ "How do you think you came to gain your elemental powers?"_ She asked._

_Kai raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders in response._

_The female walked forward._ "You came to have them because of me."_ She finished._

_Kai blinked._ "How did you die?"_ He asked._

_The female chuckled._ "Die, I'm immortal son. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Primordial Gods or the Titans?"_ She answered._

"I've heard the tales. But they're myth, that's it."_ Kai replied._

_The female smiled gently._ "They are more then myth Kai. Because I'm the Primordial Goddess of Fire and The Underworld."_ She replied._

_Kai widen his eyes._ "Fay'oa."_ He said in understanding._

_Fay'oa nodded._ "Yes, my child."_ She said._

_Kai stepped forward._ "You're my mother. But how did you come to meet him."_ He asked._

_Fay'oa chuckled and brought Kai into a loving embrace._ "That's a tale for another time. For our time together is limited. Ko'ander will discover you. And my sister isn't one for breaking rules."_ She answered._

"So why see me?"_ Kai wondered aloud._

_Fay'oa smirked._ "Because I wanted to warn you. The journey ahead is tough, and those you face cruel and heartless. Find The Heart of Amber, The Smooth Flow of Water, The Hard Skin of Earth, The Wisdom of Ice and The Energy of Lightning."_ She answered, closing Kai's eyes._

_Kai opened his eyes to find himself back in the cave, the fire had become ashes. He replayed the words in his head. He had to find five people. But why?_


	2. The Amber Kingdom

**Before we get started, let's answer a question. **

**Question: Is Nya going to be Kai's sister here? And will she also have powers, just like the others?**

**Answer: No, unfortunately not, Nya will not be Kai's sister. In terms of powers. She won't have them, nor will Jay, for I already have a pretty good idea about how they fit into this version of Ninjago. I am yet to decide for the others. I hope this hasn't put you off, because I have a gut feeling that how I introduce them will make up for it.**

**With that out of the way, let us get on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**_The Amber Kingdom_**

* * *

_Kai awoke slowly the next morning to the cool wind blowing in through the cave entrance. With a yawn, he stretched his arms and glanced around. The meeting with his mother was still fresh in his mind. The names of five things he had to find replayed in his head._

"The Heart of Amber?"_ He wondered aloud, gathering his stuff, he walked out into the forest._

_As he walked, he wondered, just what was it that truly lead to his banishment, to his exile. As he moved, he heard a female voice humming. He allowed his eyes to sweep the area with caution. He breath quietly as he slowly stepped backwards._

_Backing into the bushes, Kai watched as the female emerged from a set of trees. He noticed that she wore an amber dress, her scarlet hair rested along her back, a small necklace with the symbol of the Amber Clan rested around her neck. Bright green eyes scanned the area before two guards emerged from behind. Both were dressed amber armour. Each of them held a large sword like spear as they flanked her._

"My princess. We shouldn't be this far out into the Blackwood Forest."_ One of the guards said in a strong female voice._

_The female, labelled as a princess, glanced at the guard._ "You know as well as I that no one comes out here Ivy."_ She replied calmly._

_Kai watched with caution, watching as the group of three walked onwards. He slowly backed away, turning around until he came face to face with something else. Four large spikes rested along the creatures back, bright crimson eyes narrowed as the creature opened it's mouth to reveal lines of razor-sharp teeth. The creatures black fur glowed dimly as small lines of red glowed. It let out a small growl, it's claws extended out, sharp blades. It's tail moved with grace, the barbed point's appeared to be as sharp as its teeth and claws._

_Kai had heard the tales of these creatures, hunters who rarely fail. The Llarrid, predators who feed upon anything they can find._

_Kai slowly backed up, his eyes watching the predator closely. Then, in a sudden movement, he ran, pushing throw bushes and branches as the Llarrid pursued him. He could hear the heavy breathing of the creature as it moved. They were getting louder._

_As he came running around, kai glanced up at the trees, and in swift motion, grasped the nearest branch, swinging around on it, he lifted his feet up and kicked the Llarrid the ground. Using the momentum, Kai dived over the top of the creature, it's tail reached up, and cut his right shoulder._

_Kai screamed in pain, his cries reaching the small group. The bushes moved as smaller creatures fled the scene. Kai grasped his shoulder and slowly backed away as the Llarrid got back on it's feet. He narrowed his eyes as the hunter moved forward._

_A spear landed before the creature, the Llarrid whipped it's head around, it's eyes narrowed as it searched for the owner._

_The bushed soon burst open as two of the guards from earlier rushed in, the other held his spear lower, pointing it at the Llarrid._

_The creature growled as it stepped back. It attempted to step forward, only to have a spear thrust before it's face. It growled once more as it was forced back. The two guards quickly split, diving their spears into the creature's chest._

_Kai slowly attempted to leave, he stumbled along the ground, leaning against the tress for support. He glanced up as he saw two more Llarrids emerge. He widened his eyes. The two creatures moved in on him. Kai then saw the Princess was being targeted by them. _

_He glanced back to see the guards rushing forward. Closing his eyes, Kai contemplated his options. He wasn't ready to fight or be captured by others if he revealed his powers. But the cries for help, they were too much for him to bare._

_His choice was clear, he remembered his mothers words about finding others. He looked at the creatures and took a deep breath. He let go of his shoulder, ignoring the pain that quickly raced through his body._

_He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward._ "Llarrids."_ He said strongly. Striding forward slowly. The creatures turned to face him, curious as to why he had decided to challenge them._ "Leave."_ Kai finished with warning._

_The Llarrids quickly charged forward. Kai felt a fire build up within his heart, his wound slowly healed as he felt his hands warm up. He brought them up and allowed the fire he held to burn brightly._

_The Llarrids picked up the pace, their legs moving faster and faster. Kai counted the seconds as they passed. And then, he let loose two fireballs. The flaming balls quickly made contact with the front two Llarrid's._

_The others were quick to come to a halt, using their claws as breaks as they quickly turned and fled into the tress. Kai allowed the fire to die down before he sighed and collapsed from over exhaustion. His eyes fell upon the guards and the princess's shocked faces, before he fell unconscious._

_Kai slowly awoke to find himself getting dragged along the ground by two guards, around them marched several more. He eyed the hallways, he noticed the amber banners, the symbol of the Amber Clan, the symbol that he felt as if was familiar to him, like it belonged to the primordial God of Amber. Like an Elemental Symbol. _

_Kai blinked as he shook those thoughts to the side. He needed to focus on the present and worry about the rest later. He could see a set of large oak doors ahead. Several guards stood outside, each of them eyed him with caution._

_The doors opened and Kai could see two thrones. Sat upon them, was the King and Queen of the Amber Clan, rulers of The Amber Kingdom. King Chen sat with his staff, his eyes watching Kai with interest, while his wife, a female with scarlet hair, green eyes and an amber dress and cape sat with her own staff._

_Kai felt himself get thrown to the ground before them. He glanced up at Chen leaned forward._

"What do we have here?"_ Chen asked with interest, his dark green eyes sweeping over Kai._ "A member of the Fire Clan far from Fire Territory."_ He finished._

_Kai blinked as he saw the princess, he noticed that she was curious, the look in her eyes was interest, perhaps in his powers, or perhaps it was to know why he was so far from his homeland._

"Hmm, so he can control an element."_ Chen said as he listened to the guards explanation._

_Kai watched Chen closely, he was curious as to what Chen was thinking, was it interest, or hate._

"Take him to the dungeons while we decide his fate."_ Chen announced after several minutes of silence._

_Kai felt himself move as he was dragged away. He could wonder, what would his fate be._


	3. The Royal Family

_**The Royal Family**_

* * *

_Kai glanced along each of the cells as he was dragged along. The dull grey stone that made up the walls appeared unforgiving; a sense of hopelessness seemed to echo around the place. _

_He felt the guard to his left tug his shoulder, pulling him towards a cell, the guard fumbled around as he grabbed a chain of dark silver keys, he swiped through them until he came to a stop at one. He inserted it into the lock and swung open the door. Then, with a chuckle, pushed Kai in before locking the door once more._

_Kai could hear dripping water within the cell, the cold stone floor supplied little to comfort him. He glanced around, his eyes falling upon metal bars that let through small light._

_As he allowed his gaze to sweep the cell, he noticed two wooden benches, a small cloth rested upon each of them. Upon one of them, sat an old woman, she had a conical bamboo sun hat, her face was covered in wrinkles. Deep blue eyes seemed focused upon him, she wore a plain dark green jumper and deep brown pants._

_Kai glanced away from her and moved to sit down upon the other bench, he grabbed his bag and shifted through it till he found what he was after, a small photo of his father and him when they were younger. He held it tightly as he looked at the joyful smiles planted upon their faces._

"You are a long way from Fire Clan territory."_ The old woman said with a scratchy voice._

_Kai glanced up to see the woman watching him with interest. On all honesty, he felt a little creeped out. He had never seen this woman before in his life, and here she was, knowing where he came from._ "How do you know?"_ He asked cautiously. He knew he had to approach others with caution, lest he end up angering more people._

_The woman chuckled lightly as she slowly stood up and walked to the window like bars._ "It isn't every day that one with such mystical abilities is spared the fate of death."_ She answered. _

_Kai blinked; he was concerned by the amount of knowledge this woman knew. But he was more interested in how she knew so much about him._ "Who are you?"_ He asked, gently putting the image back in his bag and holding it close._

_The woman turned and smiled as she looked at him._ "I haven't seen one so potent in the mystical abilities of fire in a long time."_ She replied, walking towards him._ "You have your mothers' eyes."_ She added._

_Kai was completely freaked out. This woman knew more about him then he did himself, and if he was honest with himself, he felt familiar to her._ "Who are you?"_ He asked once more._

_The woman smiled._ "Kai Del Smith, heir of Fay'oa. I am Mystake."_ She answered._

_Kai widen his eyes._ "The Primordial Goddess of Wisdom."_ He said in understanding._ "Why is an all-powerful being like you doing in a place like this?"_ He asked with curiosity._

_Mystake chuckled._ "Why does the rain fall down? Or why does the body grow? You ask a question that has many answers. I could have been locked here for years because of my powers. I could have been locked here because I was a threat, or as a criminal. But I am here because I've been waiting for you."_ She replied._

_Kai blinked._ "You've been waiting for me. Why?"

"The fire burns bright in you. Just like it does your mother. You lack knowledge, or the skill to control the full capabilities of your powers. You need a teacher, a mentor. Just like the warrior, you need a goal. That is my purpose, that is why I have been waiting for you. You are far more important than you know. The Titans chose me to guide you in your journey. To train you as a warrior."_ Mystake answered._

* * *

_The small chamber was silent as the three looked at each other. Chen and his wife, Asolor, sat upon their thrones. Their daughter, Skylor, stood before them._

"You wish to have him released?"_ Chen asked in confusion._

_Skylor nodded._ "He fought against a herd of Llarrids on his own."_ She said._

_Asolor glanced at Chen before her green eyes fell upon Skylor._ "You do not see the danger this demons spawn holds daughter. He is a danger to our very land. The longer he lives, the more danger we are placed in."_ She explained._

_Skylor narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms._ "And since when were we ones to care for what others think. We don't give flying Amber Yak for the laws regarding these elemental powers."_ She spat back._

_Chen narrowed his eyes._ "He is a threat to us all. If he lives, we die. If he dies, we live. It is simple. He will die, and we will go on."

_Skylor raised an eyebrow._ "Yet you haven't killed that woman."_ She said with a smirk._

_Asolor Leaned forward._ "That Witch may prove useful in the future."_ She said._

_Skylor looked at her parents closely._ "He saved my life. I owe him because of that. And so, should you. Without him, I wouldn't be here."_ She said smartly._

_Chen and Asolor glanced at each other. Both blinked._ "She does make a good point."_ Asolor said after a few minutes._

_Chen nodded._ "Very well, he will not die. However, we should learn how he came to be so far from the Fire Clan."_ Chen said in agreement._

_Skylor smiled and swiftly left the room. She was happy with herself. Because she would not admit it aloud, not even to her parents, but she had a thing for Kai._

* * *

_Kai shifted slightly as he rolled over upon the wooden bench. He glanced up at the ceiling. He was worried about his fate. He heard the cell door unlock, and then swing open. He glanced over at it as he saw two guards. The first looked at him and spoke._ "On your feet. The Royal Family has requested an audience with you."_ He said._

_Kai blinked and did as he was told. He followed the guards along the cell blocks. Up a flight of stairs and then down a long hallway._

_The three soon came to a stop before the throne room. The guards opened the door and they walked in. Kai noticed the king and queen sitting upon their thrones while the princess stood next to the queen._

"Ah, the Fire Elemental has come without resistance."_ Chen said as his eyes fell upon Kai._

_Kai allowed his gaze to sweep over the three royals. He noticed that they seemed relaxed, far more relaxed then they did before. Which was odd considering the great power that he held within him._

"Tell us. What is a member of the Fire Clan doing so far from his people?"_ Chen asked._

_Kai blinked and looked deep into Chen's eyes. He saw a need to know, a desire to learn why he was so far from his people. From his homeland. Kai sighed._ "I was banished."_ He replied._

_He noticed the reactions quickly. Chen widened his eyes as did Asolor and Skylor._

"Banished. That is unlike the Fire Council."_ Asolor said._ "Especially when it comes to one with elemental powers."_ She added._

_Chen nodded._ "Indeed, yet I feel there is something more about this one."_ He responded._

_Kai looked at them as they spoke, he felt wired being the centre of conversation. He felt out of place, like he did not belong. He soon noticed that Chen was looking at him again._

"Tell us. Why did the Fire Council banish you instead of executing you?"_ Chen asked._

_Kai took a deep breath._ "My father is a highly valued member of the Fire Army. They most likely feared that he would leave them if I was killed."_ He replied._

_The royals looked at each other for a short while before Chen glanced down. He never knew how selfish the Fire Council could be. Or how flexible they were. Yet he felt some form of pity for Kai. Being banished from your homeland was worse than death. They had insulted his own pride and honour. Something that the Fire Clan held in high regard. And as a result, he had become their issue._

_Chen made up his mind._ "Guards, escort him to the guest room."_ He said, standing up and walking away. Asolor followed him not long afterwards._

* * *

_ Chen glanced out the window, he was lost. He had not been involved with the Ninjago politics in a long time, rumours that an outside force was influencing the many different rulers were vast. Chen had not believed them, yet he felt that somewhere in the distant past, those with elemental powers had been able to live without the fear that death would come for them if others discovered that they had such powers._

_Asolor noticed her husbands conflicted look. His eyes told of pain and loss. She remembered her sister being taken away and killed because of her powers. Because she was an elemental. She also saw the look in her daughters' eyes whenever they spoke of the elemental. It was a dreamy look, one that she had when she first saw Chen. And that look was slowly turning her sympathetic towards him. If given the choice, she would gladly free him, if just to see her daughter happy._

"This world is different. We have stayed out of the shadows for too long, perhaps we should, consider that not all elementals are as bad as we all think."_ Chen said._

_Asolor nodded._ "They are different. Very few of them are evil. My sister. Oh, how kind-hearted and loving she was. She was so gentle towards everyone, so gentle that she didn't deserve to be executed."_ She said, wiping away a few tears from her eyes._

_Chen turned to face his wife and smiled gently._ "Perhaps we should reconsider our own laws. We will treat the Fire Elemental as a guest."_ He said._

_Asolor nodded. The two of them unaware of the fate that awaited them. For marching towards them, from across Ninjago, was the Earth Army._


	4. Earthen Assault

**_Earthen Assault_**

* * *

_Kai sat upon the bed in the guest room, his amber eyes gazed upon the image of his father and him. He gently placed a hand upon his father's face as he remembered the memory so vividly. He closed his eyes as he felt a single tear roll down his face. The memory was one of many that had been tainted when he was disowned and kicked out from his home._

_Kai shook his head as he put the image away. He slowly stood up and sat down upon the floor of the room, he crossed his legs and held his hands together, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply. He felt a sense of tranquillity wash over him, the fear and worry he had flowing away as the calm waves of peace and harmony wash over._

_He had learned to do this from Mystake, the Goddess had been tasked to mentor him by the Titans. He did not fully understand why he was so important. He was sure that there were others like him, hiding among the vast landscape of Ninjago._

_A knock upon the door alerted him to the presence of another. He opened his eyes and ever so gently got up from the ground._ "Come in."_ He said._

_The door opened and a guard entered the room._ "The King has requested that you join his family for a meal."

_Kai nodded and followed the guard. They walked down the halls until they came to a stop by outside a large room. He noticed that Chen and Asolor sat together while their daughter sat opposite Asolor._

_Chen lifted his head and smiled lightly._ "Ah, so glad you could make it. Please, take a seat."_ He said, gesturing towards the empty seat next to Skylor._

_Kai moved without complaint and took his seat. He watched the three with caution, which was noticed by Asolor._

"Do not be cautious Fire Elemental. We have offered you our hospitality."_ Asolor said, allowing a wave of ease to fall upon Kai._

_The four began to eat in silence. _"So, what is your name? And how did you come to obtain your powers?"_ Chen asked with interest._

_Kai bit his lower lip._ "I'm Kai. And my powers, well, they came from my mother, Fay'oa."_ He replied._

_Chen widened his eyes._ "You're the prince of The Underworld, a Demigod. I always thought they were myths, nothing more."_ He responded with fascination, observing Kai closely._

_Kai nodded._ "Something like that."_ He said._

_Chen nodded before the room shook._ "What was that?"_ He demanded._

_A few guards rushed in, each of them holding their weapons tightly._ "The Earth Clan my liege."_ He answered._

_Chen narrowed his eyes._ "I want all the troops on the attack."_ He commanded. _

_The guards nodded and quickly obeyed. Chen slowly stood and motioned for his wife to follow. He paused and looked at Kai._ "Come Kai, you too daughter."_ He said. _

_The two quickly followed Chen into an armoury. Weapons of all shapes and sizes rested their, Scythes, fails, swords, shields, chest plates, helmets, Sai's, shurikens, nunchucks and katana. They all rested along the walls._

"Have you ever used a katana in combat before?"_ Chen asked Kai._

_Kai shook his head._ "I've had very little training with the blade, but they are highly valued among the Fire Army."_ He answered._

_Chen grabbed two and tossed them to Kai._ "You seem like a fast learner."_ He said, grabbing his own blade from the wall._

_Asolor quickly grabbed a chest plate and helmet, she placed a few shurikens into her obi and grabbed two Sai. She turned and smirked._ "The Earth Clan will regret attacking us."_ She said._

_Chen nodded, dressed in his own armour and helmet. He had a scythe upon his back, a few shurikens and held a katana._ "They will indeed."_ He said as the building shook once more._

_Skylor quickly grasped a few shurikens and a katana. She turned and followed her family out._

_The four were quick to come to a stop before the battle. Men dressed in black armour with silver highlighting and deep brown conical bamboo sun hats fought with a wide range of weapons. The Amber Army was being pushed back ever so slightly._

_Chen held his katana high and yelled._ "Amber Army, show no mercy."

_At the sound of their king's battle cry, the Amber Army pushed forward with renewed determination._

_Chen quickly leapt into the battle, Asolor followed him, as did Skylor. Kai took a deep breath before he leapt down to join in._

_Kai swung down as he caught an Earth Trooper in his sights, he quickly stepped back and narrowed his eyes. The battle was loud and raged on around him. He was quickly rushed by five more Earth Troopers. _

_With grace he didn't even know he had, he fought against them, pushing one back, only for another to take their place. He was losing ground fast, and he knew that he would soon be cornered. As he backed up, he heard the cries for help from Skylor. His eyes darted towards her direction, he saw several Earth Troopers moving in on her, each of them held a spear towards her._

_Kai narrowed his eyes as a fire lit in his heart. His eyes glowed a dim amber as a small flame flicked in them. He swung his katana fast, taking down the five Earth Troopers who had surrounded him. Then he flung the two katana at two of the Earth Troopers around Skylor. _

_He watched the Earth Troopers whip their heads around in shock before they saw him. He Smirked and walked forward. His eyes were narrowed, and his teeth were clenched._ "I've had it with people hurting others already today. So, I'm going to tell you what I told the Llarrid's. Leave or else."_ He spat out dangerously._

_The Earth Troopers laughed and slowly moved forward. Kai shook his head._ "You're funeral."_ He said as he felt his hands ignite with fire. He grinned and ran forward, throwing a fireball from each hand as he ran. Each time, an Earth Trooper fell._

_He soon came to a stop beside Skylor and stood before her._ "You ok?"_ He asked, wading off more Earth Troopers._

_Skylor nodded._ "I am now that you're here."

_Kai nodded as the two were surrounded by a few dozen Earth Troopers. He held his hands close, the fire in them glowing brightly. Skylor held her katana at the ready._

"What do we have here?"_ An old female voice said as Mystake walked into the group, she held a bamboo staff in her right hand._

"Old lady, what are you doing here?"_ One of the Earth Troopers asked._

_Mystake smirked._ "Is it wise to threaten an old woman like me?"_ She asked._

_The Earth Troopers blinked and turned to face her; their weapons held at the ready._

_Mystake shook her head._ "The young these days. Never respecting their elders."_ She said as she smirked and ran forward, she brought her staff down, the ends smashing into the heads of the Earth Troopers. She oved with speed, each time she struck an Earth Trooper, she left others in awe of her skill._

_Kai smirked and quickly joined in, kicking a few Earth Troopers away. The three of them soon stood, each ready to fight as Chen and Asolor joined them._

"How did you escape the cell?"_ Asolor asked._

_Mystake chuckled._ "I could've left anytime I wanted. Travelled back to the Elemental Plain to my family. But I had to stick around, least I angered the Titans."_ She answered._

_Chen blinked and Kai smirked._ "She was waiting for me."_ He explained._

_Mystake smirked._ "I'm the Primordial Goddess of Wisdom King Chen. And this fight, it can't be won. But Kai and Skylor must survive so that The Elemental Resistance may be born, and Ninjago can find peace under a united banner."_ She said._

_Chen nodded in understanding._ "Then go, protect my daughter, both of you."_ He said, turning to face the advancing Earth Army._ "We will hold them off for as long as we can."_ He finished._

_Skylor widened her eyes but obeyed her father. She ran with Kai and Mystake, looking behind her as her parents charged into battle for what might be the last time…_

* * *

**If you haven't guess already, a lot of this is backstory with Kai and the Primoridal Gods has been inspired by Greek Mythology. But also slightly inspired by Wonder Woman as well and her entire backstory.**

**Jay and Nya are going to be introduced very soon. Not next chapter, but the chapter afterwards. And I'm sure how they come in will be a loved way.**

**I'm most likely going to end up drawing the appearance of each character and post it on Devinart. I don't know when I will do this, but I will try to do so.**


	5. The Monastery of Spinjitzu

**_The Monastery of Spinjitzu_**

* * *

_The three walked along silently. No one spoke a word as they travelled. The weight of what had happened rested heavily upon their shoulders. At the front, Mystake lead the way. She walked with her Nin-jo; the staff having been materialised out of thin air._

_Kai walked from behind, his mind had drifted elsewhere. He felt that it was his fault that Skylor's people had been wiped out, that it was his powers, the curse that followed him everywhere._

"Don't blame yourself. The Earth Clan has long wanted to wipe us out."_ Skylor said calmly._

_Kai blinked as his gaze slowly fell upon The Amber Princess. She had taken the loss of her family well. The complete destruction of her people hadn't affected her much. He drew that much from her tone, the calmness that washed over from her presence was soothing._ "How are you so calm about the loss of your family?"_ He blurted out._

_Skylor rolled her eyes and marched ahead._ "I learned long ago that one day I would have to go on without them. I have accepted that they are gone, as are my people. I am now a queen without a kingdom."_ She replied._ "How did you come to terms with the loss of your home?"_ She inquired._

_Kai sighed as he glanced ahead._ "I'm yet to come to terms with that. I have lost all, yet I've also gained from it as well."_ He replied, coming to a stop behind Mystake. _ "Why have we stopped?"

_Mystake put a hand to sky and narrowed her eyes._ "The winds have changed direction, the breeze blows to the Mountains of Impossible Heights."_ She answered._

_Kai and Skylor glanced at each other in confusion._ "Why does that matter?"_ Kai asked._

_Mystake turned to face the mountains looming on the horizon._ "A message from your uncles. They have summoned us."_ She replied._

_Kai blinked and glanced towards the mountains._ "My uncles?"_ He wondered aloud._

"The Primordial Gods of Order and Chaos. The secret children of the Titan of Golden Power."_ Mystake replied as she began to move._

_Kai looked at Skylor who shrugged._ "You know more then I do."_ She said._

_Kai sighed._ "I still don't know you name."_ He stated._

_Skylor chuckled._ "Of course you don't. My parents called me Skylor Ash Chen, The Heart of Amber."

_Kai blinked. The words his mother said to him echoed through his mind._

_'The Journey ahead is tough, and those you face cruel and heartless. Find The Heart of Amber, The Smooth Flow of Water, The Hard Skin of Earth, The Wisdom of Ice and The Energy of Lightning.'_

_Kai realised something; he had found The Heart of Amber, the core of the Amber Clan, it's future, she was the heart, the central point that the Royal Amber family revolved around. He smirked. One down, four to go._

* * *

_The three soon came to a stop before a large monastery. Gold dragon decorated the large wooden door. Black tiles formed the roof while white stone held the structure up._

"Welcome."_ Mystake began as she pushed open the doors. _ "To the Monastery of Spinjitzu."_ She finished, coming to a stop before a large gold Dragon statue._

_Kai glanced around the large courtyard. It was large, large enough to hold at least fifty people, perhaps more. He could make out at least five doors with a central door opposite the gates. Banners written in an ancient language that was all but forgotten. A language that Kai could understand despite having never learned how to read it. He soon glanced down towards the central door as it opened._

_Standing there were two men, one dress in black and purple. His kimono was black while it had purple outlines and lettering, his obi was also purple. He held a Nin-Jo in his right hand. His eyes were red, his skin was a pale green, but his black hair was rough and spiked, much like Kai's._

_The other was an elderly man, he wore a sleeveless black kimono with grey outlines and gold lettering. He had a white undershirt on and wore a conical bamboo sun hat. His white beard was long and curled in three shapes. His gold eyes lingered over him. He held a Nin-Jo in his left hand._

_Mystake walked forward and came to a stop before them._ "Wu, Garmadon."_ She greeted, giving a slight bow to show respect to the two brothers._ "I present to you Kai Del Smith and Skylor Ash Chen."_ She added._

_Wu and Garmadon walked forward. The former of the two looked Kai and Skylor up and down. He looked over Kai's simple tunic, the dark red obi and sleeves were dirty, small drops of blood and ash covered them. He wore light armour over his chest, a simple red gi beneath it all with amber outlines. He noticed the scare upon Kai's right eyebrow and below his eye, he would have to learn how he obtained that scar later. For now, he needs to turn Kai into the prophesied saviour. _"Welcome nephew."_ He greeted._

_Kai glanced up at Wu._ "Hello."_ He said bluntly. He wasn't sure how to proceed with this. He was in the presence of three Primordial Gods, all of whom had great power. He, he was but a lowly Demigod of Fire and The Underworld._

_Wu sighed._ "You have much to learn young nephew, and little time to do so in."_ He responded, slowly walking towards Mystake._

_Kai blinked._ "What do you mean I have little time to learn?"_ He inquired._

_Wu chuckled._ "The fate of Ninjago rests in your hands, the ancient prophecy foretold the coming of The Saviour who would bring balance to the land and vanquish the Fire Serpents."_ He answered, turning around as he faced Kai._ "You are not yet ready to face The Fire Serpent King, nor are you ready to face your fears or past."

_Kai narrowed his eyes._ "What is this all about. I've gone through hell so far and now you're telling me that I've got to save Ninjago?"_ He almost yelled._

_Wu rolled his eyes and walked towards Kai once more._ "You remind me of your mother. Hot-headed, rash, and impulsive. You must learn to control the fire that burns bright in your heart."

_Kai didn't understand why, but he felt that he had a good grip upon his powers, he felt that he had control over it, and yet, here was his 'uncle', telling him that he had to learn how to control it still._ "I think I've got it under control pretty well."_ He spat out._

_Wu sighed in disappointment._ "You've only skimmed the surface of what you can truly do. You are capable of much more than just lightning fires. You are the Prince of the Underworld; you are the heir to my sisters' throne. You are the only Demigod alive."_ He began._

_Kai blinked. He was the only Demigod alive, and he was capable of far greater feats then he thought._

"You could summon the armies of the dead, you can control the Elemental Fire Dragon, you can manipulate the very fabric of death itself, travel between Ninjago and The Underworld at will. You are more then just the son of a soldier, you are royalty. A warrior prince who belongs upon the battlefield, leading the charge against those who seek to claim Ninjago as their own. You are far more important then you realise. And those who join you have a part to play."

_Wu paused as he turned to face Skylor._ "You Skylor Ash Chen, are the future of the Amber Clan, a queen who will one day become more then just a queen, you are a warrior in heart and form. We will train you both to become the most formidable warriors Ninjago has ever seen, together, you will bring unite Ninjago under a single banner, just as it was when the Original Four Titans created it."

* * *

_Far away, in a floating kingdom, King Gravis of the Gravity Clan chuckled. _ "Lord Rockus had his turn and failed. Now the Gravity Clan will succeed where the Earth Clan failed."


	6. Ivy Belrin

_**Ivy Belrin**_

* * *

_Kai narrowed his eyes as he stood before the training course. Axes swung, swords flew, and many other things moved about. He glanced over his right shoulder, Wu sat with Garmadon by his side, their eyes watched Kai intently. _

"Begin." _Wu said, taking a sip of his tea._

_Kai moved forward, jumping to meet the first dummy, he was swung back fast, knocked off his feet from the dummies speed._

"Try again."_ Garmadon said._

_Kai did as he was told, only to no avail. He was flung into a support beam, he grunted from the impact but quickly stood up and rushed forward._

"Fail."_ Wu said, not bothering to lift his gaze to meet Kai._

_Kai growled quietly from anger and charged the dummy, he sliced down with his katana, taking the dummies head clean off. He turned his gaze to fall upon the two gods._

"Impulsive and rash. Thinking like that will get you killed."_ Wu said, standing up and heading inside._

_Kai glared after him. _"You're doing nothing but sit around and drink tea."_ He exclaimed._

_Garmadon slowly stood and walked forward._ "My brother has many years of experience. But even he is not use to one as fiery as you nephew."_ He explained._

_Kai rolled his shoulders_. "So what, he's old. Most likely trained my mother and her other siblings."_ He replied._

_Garmadon chuckled_. "You think that just because we appear older than your mother, that it means we're the eldest children of The First Spinjitzu Master?"_ He asked._

_Kai gave a small nod in response. His amber eyes observed Garmadons' expression closely._

"You want to know something about your mother?"_ Garmadon said, walking to stand before Kai._

_Kai glanced up into Garmadon's eyes. _"What?"_ He asked._

_Garmadon placed a hand upon Kai's shoulder_. "She is the eldest child of The First Spinjitzu Master, she was the one who taught us the value of family. She was the one who convinced us to help her watch over Ninjago." _He began to explain, turning Kai around as they walked to the door of the Monastery_. "She taught us the value of family, of life and death. She trained us in the art of Spinjitzu, just like she did her sister and brothers."_ Garmadon finished as they came to a stop overlooking the land of Ninjago before them._

"I don't understand, why am I the chosen one and not someone who has more knowledge of Ninjago?"_ Kai inquired._

_Garmadon closed his eyes_. "That is a question for Mystake, for she will hold the answers you seek…"_ Garmadon paused as his eyes lingered over someone climbing the mountain steps. _"Fetch Skylor."_ He said, moving down the steps._

_Kai blinked and saw the glints of amber armour. He did as he was told and moved fast._

* * *

_Skylor glanced up as Kai entered the room_. "Kai?"_ She asked in puzzlement._

_Kai closed his eyes_. "You're not the only survivor of the Amber Clan."_ He said._

_Skylor bolted out of the room, Kai not far behind her. She came to as top in the courtyard to see a face she had thought to never see again. _"Ivy!"_ She exclaimed, rushing forward to see her aunt figure._

_Ivy moved her brown eyes to fall upon Skylor. _"Princess Skylor."_ She said. _"You survived."

_Skylor nodded._ "I did, thanks to Kai and Mystake." _She replied._

_Ivy turned her gaze towards Kai and the others. _"So, you're the one who saved the Princess from the Llarrids, and the Earth Army."_ She said._

_Kai nodded as he stepped forward. _"Yes, I, alongside Mystake, were ordered by King Chen to keep her save."_ He replied._

_Ivy nodded._ "You are an honourable young man." _She said._ "But why come to this place?"_ She wondered._

_Kai sighed as he looked at his uncles and Mystake._ "Destiney, fate, and family."_ He answered._

_Ivy nodded._ "Your family, who are they?"_ She asked._

_Kai closed his eyes._ "My father, Ray, is a Captain in the Fire Army, the only reason I'm not dead was because he was a highly valued member. My mother, well. She's a queen."_ He began._

_Ivy lifted an eyebrow in interest._ "A princess married a man in the army who didn't become king. Why?"

_Kai smiled gently._ "My mother was never a princess, nor was she of this world. Our fallen are under her protection and care." _He said, hoping Ivy would get the hint. Lucky for him, she did get the hint._

"You're the prince of The Underworld, the son of Fay'oa."_ She said, widening her eyes in realisation._

_Mystake soon stepped forward._ "He is not only the son of Fay'oa, but also the Saviour, destined to unite Ninjago and defeat the Fire Serpent King." _She said._

_Ivy blinked._ "Who are you three?"

_Wu smiled._ "I am Wu, the Primordial God of Order."

"I am Garmadon, the Primordial God of Chaos."

"An I am Mystake, the Primordial Goddess of Wisdom."

_Ivy nodded._ "Three Primordial Gods, the myths and legends are true."

_Skylor nodded and opened her mouth to speak before an explosion rocked the monastery. She glanced around, as did the others._ "Who's attacking?" _She cried._

_Kai glanced up and widened his eyes._ "The Gravity Clan."_ He said._

_Wu narrowed his eyes and stepped forward._ "Attacking our home was unwise of them."_ He said._

_Garmadon nodded in agreement._ "True brother, yet I fear they are here only for our nephew."

_Kai widened his eyes._ "Ninjago, it'll fall into a state of civil war over who gets to kill me."_ He said with understanding._

"We need to protect Kai and Skylor. They are too important for the fate of Ninjago to be lost now."_ Mystake said, holding her Nin-Jo tightly_.

_Wu smirked and stood silently, watching as troops from the Gravity Army landed in the courtyard._ "They do not yet realise whose territory they are in, or who patrols this area of the sky."_ He said._

_Garmadon grabbed a spare katana from the ground and narrowed his eyes._ "Until our help arrives, we're going to have to hold out."_ He turned his gaze towards the others._ "Arm yourselves."_ He commanded._

_Ivy quickly grabbed two katana, she chucked one to Kai before throwing the other to Skylor. Then, she turned and grabbed a spear._ "I may have not been there for the destruction of the Amber Clan. But if this is how it's going to go. Then let King Gravis know that he messed with the wrong people."_ She said._

_Kai moved forward fast, using his own knowledge and the limited training he had had during their short time here, he sliced forward, catching one of the Gravity Soldiers of guard. Then, with grace, he kicked another down. He soon found himself being swamped. He felt someone behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Skylor there._ "This seems familiar."_ He said._

_Skylor nodded._ "True, but we have nowhere to run this time."_ She replied. Hacking down a Gravity Soldier before the sound of cannon fire caught their attention._

_Flying above them, was a large ship, the wooden structure was built like an old pirate ship. Thrusters burned from the back and below, its sails rested in the sky, the dragon head at the front was red. Standing behind the wheel, was a man. Gold epaulets upon his shoulders, a brown strap across his torso with a gold buckle. A blue coat with two pockets either side of his chest with a line of medals hanging from each. Gold lining along the central line with a grey shirt and white undershirt. He had grey pants and orange hair. An eyepatch covered his left eye while his right electric blue eye narrowed as he steered the ship with great ease._

"Lieutenant Walker, get those six onboard."_ He yelled._

_A female with black hair, pale blue eyes nodded. She wore a simple outfit, the marron jacket she wore was outlined with silver, she had a brown belt with a sliver buckle, she wore light blue underclothing and pants. She quickly grabbed a rope and swung out over the side. She landed with grace upon the ground and smirked. "Hurry up you lot, we don't have all day." She yelled._

_Kai and Skylor glanced at each other before rushing forward, Kai kept his eyes locked upon the Gravity Soldiers. He pushed some back as Ivy started to climb, then Mystake and Wu. He quickly followed Garmadon up the rope._

_Climbing onto the deck, Kai glanced around at the crew, some of them had white skin with orange markings, greenish brown outfits, and darkish grey clothing over the top. Some had mohawks, others wore hats. The female soon climbed up and turned to face the man at the wheel. _"We're all clear Captain."_ She cried._

_The ship soon moved away from the Monastery, picking up speed as they raced into the clouds. Kai glanced up at the man and female and blinked._ "Who are you guys?"_ He asked._

_The man chuckled._ "Captain Jay Clifton Gordon of the Destiny's Bounty at your service."_ He said with a bow._

_The female shook her head._ "excuse my fiancé's behaviour. I'm Nya Maywell Walker. Lieutenant and second in command of the Destiny's Bounty." _Nya said._

_Kai nodded._ "I'm Kai, Kai Del Smith, former member of the Fire Clan."

"Princess Skylor of the Amber Clan."

"Captain of the Royal Amber Guard Ivy Belrin."

"Wise Woman Mystake."

_Jay and Nya exchange a quick glance with one another before smiling._ "You're all a long way from home."

_Kai sighed._ "We didn't exactly want to leave our homes. But we had no choice."_ He said._

_Mystake soon walked forward._ "Enough talk. The fate of Ninjago rests upon your shoulders young Prince."

"I knew it!"


	7. Tales of Creation

_**Tales of Creation**_

* * *

_The deck of the bounty grew silent as the six eyed Jay and his crew down. Kai watched Jay with cautious eyes, unsure of whether or not he could trust him or his crew with the secrets of his past and birth. But then this white skinned female, she seemed to be a very, religious person, one who would worship the Primordial Gods and their predecessors. _"Who are you?"_ Kai asked, hoping that she would provide a name._

_The female blinked, her sudden outburst earlier and stating that she knew it may have offset the newcomers, but she was more intrigued about how a Demigod was present among them. She was curious, and all it took to confirm her believes was a single word. A name, a title, the title of Prince._ "Faith, though my comrades call Heavy Metal." _She answered, her red eyes watching Kai with great detail._

_Kai nodded. _"Faith, how did you know I was a Demigod?" _Kai questioned, deeply wondering if she would provide an answer as to how many don't hate his kind._

_Faith allowed a small smile to form upon her lips. _"I have spent a great many years studying the ancient tales and legends revolving around Ninjago's creation and the Realms that came before it."_ She began to explain, her eyes sweeping over the crew._

_Mystake soon walked forward, her eyes watching Faith closely. _"Hmm, I haven't seen one your kind in a long time. We almost believed you to be extinct."_ She said after a close observation of Faith's appearance._

_Faith blinked._ "What do you mean believed to be extinct?"_ She inquired, curious as to how her kind was extinct._

_Mystake chuckled._ "Perhaps you should get comfortable while I explain the tale behind the tale of the first Realm to ever exist, the Realm of Oni and Dragon. And the Titans and how they came to create us, and Ninjago alongside ever other Realm to exist."_ She said, standing tall._

_Kai exchanged a look with Skylor before taking a seat, each of the crew following suit. Mystake glanced around and once satisfied. Began her tail._ "Long before time had a name, there was the void, and in that void, four beings of tremendous power. Mother, Titaness of Dragons and Creation, Omega, Titan of Oni and Destruction, Dor'Zasz, Titan of Darkness and Evil and Bor'Zasz, Titan of Golden-Power and Good. These four were known as The Big Four, the original Titans. They created the Realm of Oni and Dragon with their powers. Each taking charged over a corner the Realm. Omega took charge over the Oni Land, where his children, the Warlord Siblings would come to aid him in ruling over the Oni. Mother created the land of Dragons where she would rule over her people with respect and dignity. The last two didn't create their own races until much later, after Ninjago had been created."_ Mystake paused, her eyes sweeping over the group._

_She adjusted her position before continuing._ "After Ninjago had been created, Dor'Zasz was corrupted, he created the Stone Samurai to aid him in his effort to destroy his own brethren. It took the combined might of the other Titans to defeat him. As punishment, he was banished to the Cursed Pits with his army, forced to relive his greatest defeats over and over again. Following the war, Bor'Zasz created his own people, the Primordial Gods and left them to care for Ninjago and many of the other Realms in the place of the Titans. Before the Titans cut their Realm off from the rest, they left a parting gift to the Primordial Gods, a prophecy, that one day, a child would rise to unite the people and bring peace and freedom to the land of Ninjago. In that prophecy, it was foretold that a unlikely resistance to the corruption and manipulation of the leading heads of every clan would arise, and at the lead, the Prince of The Underworld would fight against the Fire Serpent King."_ Mystake finished, her eyes resting upon Kai._

_Faith blinked. _"I knew most of this tale, but I fail to see what this has to do with me."

_Mystake chuckled._ "You race are from the Realm of Oni and Dragon, a by-product of the war with Dor'Zasz. They attempted ot claim the land for themselves, but they were misled by Iron Baron, who now also suffers a similar fate to Dor'Zasz in the Cursed Pits. But Omega feared that your kind would continue to attempt to plot and gain control over the land. And tasked his three children with eradicating them all. It was believed that they had all been wiped out. However, it is clear that they did not succeed. For I suspect that Bor'Zasz had interfered in the process and saved your ancestors."_ Mystake explained. _

_Jay soon stepped forward._ "Now that story times over, we should determine what to do with you lot."_ He stated, his crew nodding in agreement._

_Kai narrowed his eyes before he heard his mother speak. 'They are required to aid in your mission.' He widened his eyes and stood up._

"I don't think you have a choice to make."_ He said, drawing the attention towards him._

_Jay frowned._ "How so?"_ He questioned; his tone indicated that he didn't exactly like being questioned._

_Kai kept calm; his eyes never left Jay's._ "My mother just spoke me. You are required ot aid in my mission."_ He paused, waiting to see Jay's reaction._

_Jay narrowed his eyes and reached for his cutlass._ "I'm the captain of this ship, I can do what I want. And if I want to dumb you all off at our next stop, I could."_ He replied._

_Kai smirked._ "But is it wise to question the Prince of The Underworld?"_ He asked, watching as Jay faltered in his movement. _

_Jay blinked, as did the rest of his crew. None of them were sure how to take this sudden information or reveal. _"Prove it." _Jay said, wanting to know if Kai was even telling the truth._

_Kai smirked and held up a hand, he opened it and allowed a fire to form upon it. He watched as everyone widened their eyes and watched with shock._ "Are you going to question me anymore Captian Jay?"_ He asked._

_Jay shook his head._ "You have proven that the legends are indeed true. So, where to next my Prince?"_ Jay asked._

_Kai sighed._ "Wherever fate decides."_ He answered_, looking out towards the sky.

* * *

**A lot of Greek Mythology inspired things this chapter.**

**The Cursed Pits are inspired by the Pits of Tarturaus**

**The Titans are of course, inspired by the Titans and Titanesses.**

**Character changes:**

**Dor'Zasz is The Overlord**

**Omega is The Omega**

**Mother is Firstbourne**

**Bor'Zasz is The First Spinjitzu Master**

**The three children of Omega are the Oni Warlords. Each named as following. Ver'dar, The Titan of Vengeance, Ha'saad, The Titaness of Hatred and De'carr, the Titan of Deception.**


	8. Pirates vs Demigod

_**Pirates vs Demigod**_

* * *

_Kai walked back and forth in his cabin, his eyes closed as he thought long and hard. Fate had been calling him towards Ouroboros, the capital of the Serpentine Lands. He had enough information from the reactions of the others that they were not exactly fond of humans. Yet that still did not lift the feeling of dread that something was going to happen. _

_Kai was positive that he had a bounty upon his head, one that might prove to be an issue on their travels. He already caused some to lose their homes, and that feeling of guilt did not help his troubled mind._

_With a sigh, Kai sat upon his bed and held his hands together, he was curious as to what he could do with his powers, but the lack of training did not help him at all. He knew things that he had not learned, and that added to his confusion and conflict. He needed someone to help him, someone who knew these things better than him, one who would not speak in riddles, yet that hope seemed farfetched._

* * *

_Jay rested by the wheel; his eyes glued to the moonlight as it shined down upon the deck and sails of his ship. He was also conflicted, the presence of a Demigod, who were outlawed and meant to be killed if discovered, was present upon his ship. Adding to that, he also had three Primordial Gods onboard as well, it was chaos._

"You are troubled young captain." _Mystake said from behind, she rested gently upon the ground with a teapot and cup. Her eyes watched Jay closely._

"Why do you care?" _He asked, turning to face the Primordial Goddess. _

_Mystake chuckled as she took a sip of her tea._ "I remember a time where all were treated as equals, no wars, no violence. I remember the days of peace and tranquillity, back before the Forgotten Tribe arose." _She said, the nostalgia in her voice lingered around Jay's ears._

_Jay blinked as he stepped forward._ "What do you mean when 'all were treated as equals'?" _He questioned. Watching the Primordial Goddess with cautious eyes. He had heard the tales from his father, and his mother. Crossing a Primordial God was a recipe for disaster. One had to be careful when speaking with them, how you looked at them._

"You fear that I would do unspeakable things to you."_ Mystake said with amusement. _"Those tales you were told are but tales, nothing more then words spoken to control the people today."_ She said, standing up._

_Jay blinked; she had just read him with ease. That was something he never thought was possible, but then again, this was a Primordial God, a being of great power who were not from Ninjago. _"Why do you speak to me?"_ He wondered._

_Mystake walked forward until she was watching the skies herself._ "You must accept the young prince; you are needed to help save Ninjago from the Fire Serpent King. You and your friend are one of the five saviours."_ She answered, narrowing her eyes as a glint of white caught her eyes on the horizon._ "We are about to have company, the company you won't be happy to see again."_ She added, turning to leave._

_Jay glanced out to see the marks of a ship he hated. He growled lowly as he clenched his fists. _"Misfortunes Keep."_ He hissed with anger._

* * *

_Kai felt the ship rock before Mystake stood at his door. _"You are need young prince; the ship is under attack by one with mystical powers."_ She said. Kai nodded as he closed his eyes and walked out._

_Stepping onto the deck, he saw pirates dressed in orange, green and brown all around, each of them were engaged with Jay's crew. He saw one who had four arms, orange skin and a ponytail. He floated in the air with no legs. A sword in his hands. _

_Kai narrowed his eyes and walked forward, he knew Jay didn't trust him, or like him. And so, he was going to prove that he was someone to trust and like. A large pirate suddenly stopped him, she was tall, she had a large piece of cloth covering her face, hints of a samurai helmet rested upon her head. She held an anchor in her hands, like it was her weapon._

"You're new?"_ She said with a dark voice, hints of anticipation towards the coming fight flowed with her voice. _

_Kai growled lowly as he stood ready to fight. The large pirate walked forward, causing the deck to shake as she walked. He kept his eyes locked upon hers, his mind already going through the motions that he but didn't know when, or where he had learned them. In seconds, he had raced forward, sliding under the large pirate. _

_He watched as she turned to follow his movements, he flipped around and threw a punch. He felt himself hit the ground in response, he grunted from the impact and forced himself back to his feet. He felt his body tense as he waited for her to strike again, this time, as the anchor came down, he leapt onto it and then into the air. _

_Landing upon her back, he grabbed her head and then, with all his might, flipped her over, slamming her head upon the deck with enough force to knock her out cold. The feat itself was shocking as many others had stopped to watch him take down the large pirate. _

_Kai quickly turned and raced forward towards the four-armed pirate, he was the captain, and by the expression upon his face, he was in shock at the display of strength that Kai had just displayed. In truth, Kai didn't know how he came to have such great strength, but he didn't really mind either, it was just something he had._

_Kai quickly leapt between Jay and the pirate captain, their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity before the pirate captain chuckled and spoke. _"You are different to the others."_ He said with interest._

_Kai stood ready to fight; his eyes locked with the pirate captain._ "You threaten the wrong vessel pirate."_ He hissed; his eyes burning with a desire to protect the Destinies Bounty._

_The pirate captain chuckled as he swung down with his sword. Kai stood his ground, never moving until the last second when he stepped to the side, watching as the blade struck the wooden deck. He chuckled and brought his hand down, knocking the sword from the pirate captains grasp._

_The air grew silent as the pirate captain hovered back in shock, he quickly recovered, his lips curled into a smirk as he towered above Kai._ "Do you know who I am human?"_ He asked._

_Kai smirked as he stepped back, he felt insulted that he was called a human, he was half human._ "I've got a little idea of your race, Djinn." _He replied, pausing as he rolled his fists._ "And for the record, I'm half human."_ He added._

_The Djinn pulled back in shock as Kai leapt forward and delivered a powerful kick to his side. He recovered from the sudden shock and moved in, punching Kai to the ground at Jay's feet._ "You still think you can defeat me, or my crew. I will obtain what I desire, and then you will all be punished."_ The Djinn said._

_Kai felt Jay help him to his feet._ "If you're going to fight Nadakhan, then be warned, he's strong and skilled with magic."_ Jay explained, Kai nodded as he stepped forward._

"Then I'll just have to even the playing field."_ Kai replied. He marched forward; eyes glued to Nadakhan with an intense glare. _

_Nadakhan chuckled at Kai's determination and stubbornness._ "I admire your determination warrior, but it is futile to fight against me and expect to win."_ He said._

_Kai chuckled as he stopped a few meters from Nadakhan._ "You have no idea who you're messing with, do you Nadakhan."_ He said, smiling a knowing smile._

_Nadakhan blinked._ "What do you mean. I have a good idea of who I'm messing with, a member of Jay's crew."_ He said, saying Jay's name like it was poison._

_Kai chuckled as he lifted his hands slightly._ "I am Kai Del Smith, son of Ray Smith…"_ He paused as Nadakhan interrupted him._

"I don't care who you are weakling."_ Nadakhan hissed, his hands glowing with magic._

_Kai ignored his outburst._ "I am Kai Del Smith, son of Ray Smith and Fay'oa. I am the Prince of The Underworld. I am…"_ He paused._

_Nadakhan reacted in shock and slight fear at the mention of Fay'oa._ "A Demigod."_ He finished for Kai, watching as Kai ignited his hands with fire. He had heard the tales of the Primordial Gods, and he knew that, of all the Primordial Gods, never piss of The Primordial Goddess of Fire and The Underworld. And fighting against her child, was differently going to anger The Queen of The Underworld._

_Kai stepped forward, watching as Nadakhan slowly backed away, those who worked for Nadakhan also backed up in fear._ "I'm only going to ask you once. Get off this ship and never bother with Jay or anyone even directly related to him again. Or you will regret ever crossing me and my family."_ He said._

_Nadakhan nodded as Wu and Garmadon came to stand behind Kai, resting their hands upon his shoulders. _"As you wish."_ He said in utter fear, turning around as he motioned for his men to retreat._

* * *

_Jay found Kai resting upon the front of the ship. He noticed that Kai was looking up at the stars._ "You know Jay, the stars often tell us things we never knew about ourselves."_ Kai said, knocking Jay from his silent thoughts._

"How did you know I was here?"_ Jay inquired._

_Kai chuckled slightly as he turned to face Jay._ "I heard you."_ He answered._

_Jay nodded._ "Look, I'm sorry about not trusting you, or liking you, but after tonight, I think, I think you ok, you wish to protect us all, even if it means endangering yourself. But I need to know, why did Nadakhan react with such fear towards you when you mentioned your mother?"

_Kai bit his lower lip._ "I guess he knows it's wise no to mess with a Primordial God, especially one who rules over The Underworld."_ He replied._

_Jay nodded._ "Well, I'll be at the helm, steering us towards Ouroboros. Prince of Fire."_ He said, leaving._

_Kai smiled and watched as he left, he wondered just what the future held for their adventures._


	9. City of Serpents

**_City of Serpents_**

* * *

_The sky was as the Destinies Bounty came to rest above Ouroboros. The Serpentine Capital stood out among the desert sands. The serpent architecture highlighted many things. At the centre, was a large arena, statues of every God and Titan decorated the place. But the largest was that of the Serpentine Titan, Naga, the Titan of Hunger and War._

_Kai watched as the Serpentine slowly emerged from their homes, all curious to the sudden appearance of a Lightning Clan ship in their skies. Condrai Copters were quick to move out. A tap upon his shoulder pulled Kai's attention towards Mystake. _"Young Prince, come. You must be dress correctly to reflect your status as Prince of the Underworld and as The Saviour."_ She said._

_Kai nodded and quickly followed her. Entering into her room, he noticed a set of armour. The shoulder pads were layed with three different pads, each rested smoothly upon the armour's stand. The chest armour was segmented, enough to allow great movement in combat. A small skirt like piece rested below the obi. Knee pads with markings of fire. At the centre of the chest, was a circle like piece of armour, it was tied to thing with four dark red straps. The insignia was red, it was shaped much like the Elemental Symbol of Fire, only traces of a skull were infused into it. The bottom was more like a skull then a lion. _

"This was your mothers armour. Given to her by Bor'Zasz himself when she was given charge over The Underworld."_ Mystake began, pulling out a shield with the same symbol. A symbol that Kai could now identify as that of The Underworld._ "It is yours now. Wear it, and all shall know that you are the Son of Fay'oa."_ She finished. Kai nodded as he took the armour. Mystake quickly left, allowing him the chance to get changed._

_Kai soon emerged in the armour, the shield upon his back as he came to a stop._ "Let's get this down with."_ He said, heading to the edge of the Bounty._

_Jay quickly moved to his side and glanced over the edge._ "I'll stay with the ship. Make sure it's ready in case we need to make a quick getaway."_ He said, turning to head to the helm._

_Kai placed a hand upon the railing and took a deep breath._ "Let's go."_ He said, turning to face the group assigned to head with him by Mystake. Skylor, Faith and Garmadon all stood, they nodded and followed Kai over the edge._

* * *

_The four were escorted towards the arena. Sitting upon a throne at the end, below the statue of Naga, was Serpentine King Pythor, his eyes narrowed as he eyed Kai closely. _

"My lord, these humans wish to speak with you."_ Another serpent said._

_Pythor hummed a response as he slithered forward._ "So they do. Speak your mind or be gone human filth."_ He hissed._

_Kai took a deep breath and stepped forward._ "Your royal highness. I come seeking your aid in the fight to come."_ He said._

_Pythor lifted his right eye in interest._ "And why do you seek us out? Knowing that we despise your kind and wish to have no contact with you."_ He retorted._

_Kai closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again._ "I come because I had to. Because the fate of Ninjago rests upon this alliance."_ He responded, watching as Pythor leaned forward._

_Pythor was quick to pull his head back as he took in Kai's armour. He glanced up towards the statue of Fay'oa, and back at Kai multiple times before he realised something._ "You wear the Armour of Fay'oa. Who are you?"_ He inquired._

_Kai looked into Pythor's eyes closely._ "I am Kai, Kai Del Smith. A former member of the Fire Clan until my banishment for my control over Fire."_ He answered._

_Pythor smirked._ "Hmm, we shall need to prove your words to be truth. A trail by combat. My best warriors will face you in combat. Defeat them all, and you will have our loyalty. Fail, and well, my pet hasn't had a good meal in eons."_ He said. _"Guards, escort them to the guest room."

* * *

_Kai stood in the centre of their room. His eyes locked upon the shield before him._ _Skylor paced back and forth, panic clear in the way she walked._ "You can't do this Kai."_ She said._

_Kai raised an eyebrow at her fear, but kept his interest hidden. He loved her, but he did not know if she felt the same towards him._ "I have to Skylor. If I don't, Ninjago will fall to the Fire Serpent King."

_Skylor turned to face him._ "And what about us, if you fail, we all die!"_ She nearly screamed._

_Kai sighed._ "Fate has kept me alive this long, and you all alive. I guess you can only pray that things go as the Titans have planned."_ He responded._

_Skylor closed her eyes as she quickly sat down._ "Why did I have to be dragged into this?"_ She questioned, watching as Kai left the room. _

_Garmadon was quick to sit down next to her._ "The Titans have planned this from the start. They will have their reasons for having you hauled into this."_ He answered._

_Skylor released a deep sigh._ "But what part do I play?"_ She asked._

_Garmadon remained silent for a few minutes. Faith stood in the corner, counting the seconds down till they had to go and support Kai._ "We need to get going."_ Faith said. Pushing herself to her feet._

_Garmadon glanced up at Faith._ "Go ahead Faith, we shall catch up with you in a moment."_ He said. Faith nodded and left the door. Garmadon quickly turned to face Skylor._ "You are conflicted in your emotions. You love Kai, yet do not know if he feels he same towards you. You also know that both of you are royalty. And that you might be looked down upon because of his nature."_ He said, watching as Skylor widened her eyes. He had found the source of her worries._

"I don't know what to do."_ Skylor replied._

_Garmadon hummed lightly._ "These can be difficult things to sort out. But you should not be afraid. Fate often has surprises in store for us all. And most often appear at the most unlikely times. Watch how Kai acts around you, notice if he does anything that suggests he returns those feelings. And if you need to talk, I will always be there to provide aid and wisdom."_ He said. Standing up._ "Now, I believe it's time we go and support my nephew in the coming trail."

* * *

_Kai stood at the side of the arena, watching as five Serpentines entered, each of them were unique, one from each of the fire different Serpentine bloodlines. The Hypnobrai were the coldest, the Fangpyre were the stealthiest, the Constrictai were brutish and packed a brutal blow, the Venomari were fast and the Anacondrai topped that off by being durable and having high stamina._

_He held his shield tightly as he watched the first Serpent march towards him. The Hypnobrai warrior stood his ground, holding his sword tightly. The jagged blade made for a sharp edge. One that could easily cut through his armour if he wasn't careful._

_He watched as the Hypnobrai moved fast, swinging his blade with speed. Kai reacted on instinct and brought his shield up to block. He then followed with a kick, knocking the Hypnobrai back. _

_The serpent seemed to be unphased by the kick and moved forward once more, this time joined by the others. Kai narrowed his eyes and ran forward. He leapt into the air and swung his shield down, catching the Constrictai and Venomari off guard before swinging his right foot around, kicking the Fangpyre and Hypnobrai to the side._

_The Anacondrai quickly moved in, swinging his blade fast. Kai pulled back, feeling the blade scrap down the right side of his face. He grunted from the pain and clenched his teeth in rage. He glanced up with a deadly gaze._

_With speed, Kai charged the Anacondrai, using his shield to block the blade, Kai leapt over the Anacondrai. Grabbing his tail, Kai swung him into the Constrictai. Turning his attention back towards the other three warriors._

_The three Serpentine warriors marched forward, each ready to surround Kai. The Anacondrai and Constrictai were back on their feet in no time and enclosed Kai within a circle._

_Kai glanced around as he noticed them circling him. He turned to block one blow only for another to knock his shield to the ground. Kai soon fell to his knees as the five warriors towered over him. He closed his eyes. Praying for the nightmare to be over._

"Do not despair my child. For you have only scratched the surface of your powers."

_Kai head his mother speak, he felt the fire within his heart burn brightly and grow. He could feel something else, another power. He reached forward, and then; he saw a sword. The blade was like fire, its hilt was shaped like a dragon's head, but in gold. He gold feel the warm metal of its hilt, the leather like straps. He heard gasps and opened his eyes._

_Kai noticed the blade within his right hand. He smirked as he grasped his shield in his left and stood up. He watched as the five serpents all stood together, ready to fight. Kai felt his energy become renewed; he felt the fire flowing within his veins. A small fire burned within his amber eyes. With a small chuckle, he charged forward, swinging his blade down as a line of fire was unleashed from its tip._

_The five serpents were quick to scatter from the burst of fire. Each of them spilt into pairs, all except the Anacondrai who stood tall. Kai glanced at them all, he took note of them all, and charged the closest pair. _

_The Hypnobrai and Fangpyre widened their eyes in horror as Kai swung down, kicking them to the ground before flinging them out of the arena. Kai soon set his sights upon the Constrictai and Venomari, both of whom had just witnessed Kai release his skill._

_Kai grinned and leapt into the air, he swung his sword once more, another burst of fire released from the blade, sending the Venomari and Constrictai out of the arena. Turning around, Kai watched as the Anacondrai narrowed his eyes and slithered forward._

_Kai held his blade tightly, watching as the Anacondrai moved swiftly. The serpent swung his blade. Kai swung back. A shatter could be heard as the Anacondrai's blade fell to the ground in shards. The Anacondrai widened his eyes in terror before looking at Kai who simply smirked and delivered a powerful kick to his chest. The Anacondrai was flung from the arena, slamming into the ground next to Pythor's throne._

_Pythor clapped as he slithered forward. _"You have done well Underworld Prince. The Serpentine are yours to command."_ He said, bowing before Kai. The rest of the Serpentine were quick to follow their king, each bowing before Kai._

_Garmadon came to a stop beside Kai._ "You have come far in your journey nephew. But the next task will not be so easy. The Earth Kingdom is great, and the one you must seek within hidden."_ He said._

_Kai nodded as he looked to the skies, ready for the next challenge._


	10. In The Underworld

_**In The Underworld**_

* * *

_The sun shined brightly upon the group as they walked forward. Kai walked ahead with Skylor, Ivy and Faith while Jay and Nya stayed back with their latest addition, a Serpentine warrior from the Hypnobrai Tribe called Polar Claw. For all appearances, he was much like Mezmo. The major difference being the fact that his markings were yellow instead of white. _

_Resting upon Polar Claw's back was a battle axe. One of the blades was longer and jagged compared to the other side._ "These forests were cursed once in the past." _He hissed, glancing around the trees that had long since died._

_Kai glanced over his shoulder._ "Cursed?"_ He questioned, watching Polar Claw closely._

_The Hypnobrai nodded._ "Indeed. One of the Titans, Preeminent, tried to conquer Ninjago, but the Primordial Gods fought back. There's also a tale about one of her generals, a lad named Morro, he attempted to deceive the Primordial God of Wind. It's said that he…"_ He was cut off by Faith._

"That he doublecrossed him and payed the price by being locked away within the Cursed Pits."_ She finished for Polar Claw._

_The Hypnobrai blinked in shock._ "You know your mythology well."_ He said._

_Faith nodded before Kai came to a stop._ "We're not alone."_ He said, glancing around as the forest became darker, a purple like mist rolled in gently._

"Oh, you are correct about that young one."_ A voice said upon the wind. The group glanced around, trying to find the origin of the voice._

"Who are you?"_ Jay demanded, drawing his blade out and standing ready to fight._

_The voice spoke once more. Only this time, it sounded louder._ "Threatening one trained in the mystic arts is a brave but foolish feet Captain."

_Kai narrowed his eyes as he listened to the voice. He didn't like this one bit at all. But he also couldn't shake of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. _"Show yourself."_ He said seconds later._

_The origin of the voice stepped from the shadows, he was tall and thin. Clad in robes of purple and red. He had black facial hair. His black hair was trimmed back neatly, like he took pride in his appearance. _"Clouse!"_ She and Ivy said in shock_

_Clouse chuckled._ "Princess Skylor, Captain Belrin. It is a pleasure to meet you both again."_ He said._

_Skylor narrowed her eyes._ "My father exiled you from the Amber Clan for a reason."_ She spat out._

_Clouse growled with anger._ "And what good it did them. I could've saved the entire Clan from their fate had I been allowed to stay, but your father had to please your weak mother."_ He responded. He took amusement in the reaction both Skylor and Ivy gave._ "And you two are all that's left of the Amber Clan. A shame."_ He paused, looking towards Kai._ "And you, you have mystical powers, powers that I have never seen before. Ones that surpass my own."_ He hissed._

_Polar Claw soon hissed._ "Step from the prince, you vermin."_ He warned, reaching for his axe._

_Kai frowned before taking a deep breath._ "What do you want?"_ He inquired._

"I have long banished all who come this way to The Underworld. And it seems you will be my next victims. Skeletor will have fun with you lot."_ He said, his hands glowing purple as a spell started to take place._

_Kai ran forward, drawing his blade ready to strike when he felt the area around him change. He soon found himself standing within The Underworld, the others all around him._ "This place is creepy."_ Nya said._

_Faith glanced around with awe written all over her face._ "I've never been to another land besides Ninjago. This place is so, so…"

_A new voice interrupted her as a skeleton in black robes with a gold staff stepped forward, his armies behind him._ "So deathly, cold, hot. Yes, this land is all of those things. We are the dead, and I am the general of the skeleton army. And it seems that Clouse has sent us some new playthings."_ He said hoarsely._

_Kai went for his shield and sword, watching as Skeletor pointed at him and his friends._ "Tear them apart."_ He screamed. Kai braced himself for combat, watching as the others followed suit._

_The skeletons rammed into him, forcing him back. Kai narrowed his eyes as he blocked fatal blows with his shield while dishing out his own strikes with the blade. He noticed that the main skeletons seemed to be mindless, lashing out when they wished to with little thought._

_He soon noticed that they just kept coming. He widened his eyes, realising that if this didn't end now, they wouldn't last long. He closed his eyes and felt the fire within him build. He opened his eyes, the fire within his pupils burned brightly. It seemed that Skeletor noticed this as he backed up slightly with fear._

_Kai screamed as he felt the power overwhelm him. A voice soon spoke, a bright light overwhelming the area as a female hovered in the air. Unlike the others, she was flesh. Her hair tied back into a long ponytail. Her cape was long and dark red. She had a skirt like armour around her waist in dark red. An obi around her waist with a sash. Her arms were mostly bare, save the bracelets around her forearms and wrists. She had shoulder pads as well which had gold flame details._

_Her eyes were amber and her hair the same colour as Kai's._ "Skeletor! This meaningless fight ends now."_ She commanded. The skeleton forces were quick to halt, all bowing before the female. She then turned to face the others._ "Do not be afraid of me young ones."_ She said, her eyes lingering over Faith longer then they did the others._

_Kai looked up as he felt his sight become blurry. He smiled lightly as he recognised the figure._ "Mother."_ He said, passing out moments later._


	11. The Primordial Gods

_**The Primordial Gods**_

* * *

_The Underworld's warm air breathed in through the open windows of Fay'oa's castle. The small room within which Kai awoke to find himself housed bare needs, a bed in which he rested on with skull decorations with red covers and gold lining. A small wardrobe rested against the far side of the wall, the symbol of Fay'oa, a skull merged into that of the symbol of Fire, rested upon its doors._

_Beside him was a table, a candle rested, burning dimly as the amount of light from outside lit up the room. Kai blinked as he took in the surroundings. The walls were a dark grey._

"Good evening son."_ Fay'oa greeted, opening the door as she entered. In her hands was a tray of food._

"Mother?"_ Kai asked weakly._

_Fay'oa noticed his lack of energy and moved to the side of the bed. _"Try not to use too much energy." _She said, placing a hand over his forehead._ "You're cold."_ She exclaimed, drawing her hand back._

_Kai blinked in confusion._ "What do you mean?"_ He questioned._

_Fay'oa handed Kai some food._ "The amount of energy you used to summon me caused you to blackout for a few hours."_ She explained. _"But don't do it again. Nothing within my Realm happens without me knowing."_ She added._

_Kai nodded lightly, taking small bites out of the meal he was given._ "So why didn't you do anything about him the first few times?"_ He wondered._

_Fay'oa sighed._ "Skeletor had yet to prove that he held treacherous thoughts or ambitions. But the deal with Clouse, that was something I was unaware of. As such, he is being dealt with as we speak, my sister and brothers aren't exactly happy with his dealings with the mortal world."_ She answered._

_Kai nodded in understanding._ "Ok."_ He said._

_Fay'oa gently stroked his cheek._ "Rest now son, recover your strength." _She said, watching he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

_Ko'ander wasn't one for disobedience. Her scarlet red hair blew in the wind, her emerald green eyes bore into Skeletor's soul with deep hatred. Her form was lean, tall. Her emerald dress covered her neatly. Her light tan skin glowed with her own power. The Elemental Power of Energy. She was the Primordial Goddess of Energy and Leadership._

_Beside her, Lor'pan, the Primordial God of Water and Life, sat upon his throne. His black hair rested finely over his head. His aqua eyes also seemed to bore into Skeletor's soul. His dark grey armour had hints of maroon and aqua. His build was strong, a lean fellow with his bulk unlike Mu'sand._

_Mu'sand sat to her right, his massive build was truly one built for brute force, his earthly green eyes seemed to stare right into Skeletor, he wore quite a bit of armour, but that was to be expected from the Primordial God of Earth and War. His brown skin seemed to confirm his presence as the Master of Earth._

_Beside Lor'pan, was Ar'tice, the Primordial God of Ice and Wisdom sat in silence upon his throne, his icy blue eyes and light skin all but faded against his white robes. He was the most silent of the bunch, often paying very close attention to what was going on across the Realms._

_Lastly, seated next to an empty throne, was Jo'shock, the Primordial God of Lightning and Sky was often the loudest and most obnoxious of the group, mostly due to his terrible sense of humour. But he was also one of the more formidable fighters, ruling the skies in combat._

_Ko'ander turned her gaze back towards Skeletor. _"It has come to our attention that you have broken the laws of the Realms Skeletor."_ She said strongly, her voice cutting through the air of the Elemental Plain with ease._

_Skeletor stood weakly, fearful at the presence of five of the six original Primordial Gods. His powers alone were but a mere ant compared to theirs._ "It's not like you eldest hasn't broken the same laws."_ He spat back._

_Ko'ander frowned in annoyance. She almost hated Skeletor as much as she did her older sister, almost._ "What she has done is none of your concern."_ She replied._

_Lor'pan took the chance to speak._ "You were spared from the Cursed Pits by our sister for your help in defeating Preeminent, yet it appears you have abused your powers and position as General of The Underworld for your own betterment and amusement."

_Skeletor glared at Lor'pan, only to find his glare didn't have the intended affect that it did upon his commanders._

_Ko'ander nodded in agreement._ "What my brother says is truth, you have abused your powers and made a deal with a mortal. Sending hundreds of innocent souls to death before their time had come. What do you have to say to defend your actions?"

_Skeletor froze, unsure how to respond, all he knew was that this was a fight he couldn't win._ "Nothing ma'am."_ He replied._

_Ko'ander smiled in satisfaction._ "Then let it be known that as of today, you are relieved of duty." _She paused as she turned to face Jo'shock._ "Take him to the Cursed Pits where he can suffer alongside the ones he helped condemn there."

_Skeletor widened his eyes in fear, only to find himself being whisked away in seconds._

_Ko'ander soon turned to face her other siblings, her eyes lingering over the throne that belong to their eldest._ "We should now discuss the matter of our sister's interactions with the mortal Realm as well."_ She said._

_Ar'tice lifted one of his eyebrows._ "And why should we care what she does, for all we know, she is simply having to pick up the remains of Skeletor's poor job."_ He said, knowing the real reason why Fay'oa had interacted with Ninjago._

_Ko'ander, though, was not satisfied with the answer_. "And do you think I believe that brother?"_ She asked through narrowed eyes._

_Ar'tice shrugged his shoulders._ "I do not expect you to believe anything, for we all know how stubborn you can be. Though I would expect you to have some decency around our sister. You and I both know how hard it is to rule over a Realm by yourself without heirs."

_Lor'pan shook his head in amusement._ "While your bickering amuses me, I think I speak for all of us when I say this."_ He paused, getting a nod from Mu'sand._ "But don't you think it's time that we visit our dear sister in her home. I do always enjoy her famous muffins."_ He said._

_Ko'ander nodded._ "Very well then, let us see what trouble our dear sister has gotten herself into this time."

* * *

**A big reveal comes next chapter, and it has to do with one of our main characters...**

**Please review and leave feedback. I'd love to know what you think of the story so far.**


	12. Family Conflict

_**Family Conflict**_

* * *

_The Underworld grew silent as Fay'oa's siblings arrived. Each of them cast a quick glance towards the group. Ko'ander was quick to speak. _"You let these mortals live here!" _She yelled, slamming her fist onto the table._

_Fay'oa narrowed her eyes, not happy about way her younger sister was behaving. _"Control yourself within my Realm Ko'ander, it would do no good for you if I were to forbid you from ever entering my home again."_ She said through gritted teeth._

_The tense air had grown tenser by the second, the hatred that Ko'ander had for her sister was one that the others just couldn't understand._ "And you mingle around with these mortals as if it were natural to you."

_Skylor watched the interaction between siblings from a distance. The faint sound of footsteps quickly drew her attention away from the argument. _"Ko'ander has never liked our elder sister. It is something that even I, with all my wisdom, can not understand."_ Ar'tice said._

_Skylor glanced back towards the Primordial God._ "Why are the others not angry? The legends and tales say that you lot forbid having children with mortal."_ She asked._

_Ar'tice remained silent._ "We have all heard about the prophecy. We knew that Fay'oa was the rash and hot-headed one. We all knew that it was only a matter of time until she defied the rules and had a child with a mortal."_ He explained._

_Skylor nodded._ "Something else bothers you."_ Ar'tice went on, glancing down at her._ "You have feelings for the boy, yet do not know if he returns them."

_Skylor nodded, curious as to how much Ar'tice knew._ "I know nearly everything there is to know Skylor Ash Chen."

_Skylor widened her eyes._ "Ar'tice, the Primordial God of Ice and Wisdom, but I thought Mystake was the Primordial Goddess of Wisdom."

_Ar'tice let out a small chuckle._ "The Primordial Gods may each have a unique factor, but Mystake and I, we may both be the gods of wisdom, that doesn't mean that wisdom is the same for us both. My wisdom stretches from my all-seeing vision. Hers comes from experience, trial and error."_ He answered._

_Skylor nodded in understanding._ "What's going on?"_ A new voice said._

_The room went silent as all eyes fell upon Kai. The young Demigod glanced around at he many people._ "Mother, are theses…" _He began, a nod from Fay'oa confirming that the rest of his Primordial God family had come._

_Ko'ander was quick to express her displeasure._ "So, you're the runt that my sister spat out. Not much if I have anything to say about it." _She said with venom._

_Kai narrowed his eyes._ "Ha ha… how amusing. You can speak."_ He replied._

_Ko'ander widened her eyes and glanced around at the others, all of them were equally as shocked as she was that he had the gut to speak back at her._ "Why you little pipsqueak, speaking back to the Primordial Goddess of Energy and Leadership like that. I'll have you know that I could smite you where you…." _She could never get the final words out as a fist had collided with her face._

_Ko'ander quickly turned to see Faith standing above her, the young female stood, looking unhappy. _"Any other smart words to say." _She said, in disbelief that she had actually punched a god._

_Ko'ander narrowed her eyes in anger._ "Get your other brat under control dear sister." _She said._

_Fay'oa narrowed her eyes and stood before between Faith and Kai, cutting Ko'ander off from them._ "Funny, you said that you wouldn't hurt me sister." _Ko'ander said._

_Fay'oa chuckled._ "I said I wouldn't. I never said my children wouldn't."_ She smirked as Ko'ander stood up._

"Back away from them Fay'oa, they have it coming."_ She said darkly._

_Fay'oa shook her head._ "If there's one thing I know about you sister, it's that you pick fights you can't win."_ She turned her head towards Mu'sand._ "Please get her out of my home. Ar'tice, I need your help."

_Mu'sand nodded and quickly lifted Ko'ander away, taking her outside with the others. Ar'tice was quick to walk towards his elder sister._ "What do you need sister?"_ He asked._

_Fay'oa chuckled._ "Keep an eye on these few while I speak with my children in private."

_Ar'tice nodded and turned to face the others while Fay'oa led Kai and Faith upstairs._

* * *

_The two siblings watched as Fay'oa sa_

* * *

_t down opposite them._ "While I don't condone your actions back there. It gives me great pleasure knowing that you have no fear."_ She began._ "But you must both be wondering how you're both siblings and never knew."_ She finished._

_Kai and Faith exchanged a quick look with each other, indicating that they wished to know the story. Fay'oa leaned back in her chair._ "Well, sometime before I met your father Kai, I had been romantically involved with another." _She paused, glancing over to Faith._ "You father."

_Faith widened her eyes._ "I remember asked about what happened to you, he only said that you were in a better place."_ She said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

_Fay'oa nodded._ "It was the best way to protect you. I left so that you and your father would be safe from those who would seek to harm you. But I soon met another, a young man who had fallen in love with me. He knew my secret and promised to keep it safe. You were born shortly afterwards Kai."_ She explained._

_Kai nodded, placing a hand upon Faith's shoulder._ "You wanted to protect us both by leaving us so that we would be spared."_ He said._

_Fay'oa nodded._ "Destiny told me that all would come together, you both hold the key to securing victory in Ninjago. I am proud of how far you've both come." _She said._

_The two siblings were quick to embrace their mother in a tight hug. Both letting their tears fall freely. Both of them had known that they were missing something, that something was their sibling and mother. But through hardship, they had found them again._

* * *

_Within the shadows of Ninjago, hidden away deep within a valley, the forces of the Fire Serpent King amassed. Hundreds upon thousands of dark red serpents moved about, the clanging of metal, the sound of trees falling and warriors marching about rang out across the area._

_War machines were built up, vehicles of great size and mass. Airships of mass destruction and other weapons were forged. Watching out over them all, standing tall with his golden spear like staff, was a dark red serpent. His green eyes watched with a cunning stare. His white fangs were sharp, he wore gold shoulder armour with two serpent details upon his back like wings. His tail was wrapped around. He hissed. _"Ninjago shall be ours." _He said, watching as the smoke of the many fires and pits rose up into the dark sky above._

* * *

**The first look at the Fire Serpent King and his armies. The reveal I mentioned last chapter was that Faith is Kai's older sister.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas, favourite and follow. And check out my other works.**


	13. Gifts and return to Ninjago

_**Gifts and return to Ninjago**_

* * *

_Kai stood before a large portal; the whirling mass of red lines glowed brightly within the darkness of The Underworld. He glanced over the others; Faith had changed her outfit. She wore a simple sleeveless shirt that covered her upper torso, leaving her belly exposed. She wore bracelets with gold fire decorations upon them. A small skirt like piece rested either side of her black leggings, held in place by a dark red obi. She now also wore red boots._

_Faith stood before Fay'oa, the daughter and mother discussing something. Fay'oa soon brought out a golden bow. Dark red cloth covered the handheld bar. _"This my dear child, is the Bow of Fire." _She said, handing the bow over to Faith._

_Faith took the bow and the quiver given alongside it with a nod. _"Thank you, mother."_ She said, strapping the quiver to her back before resting the bow over her torso._

_Fay'oa soon turned to face the group._ "The road before you all will be difficult, have faith in each other. Rely on one another to get through the toughest of times."_ She said._

_Ar'tice soon emerged from behind her._ "Before you all leave, I have a gift for each and every one of you." _He said, stepping towards Skylor first._ "Skylor, you are a queen without a kingdom, but you are strong and fearless. Take this Katana, let it's mystical powers give you the courage to brave the hopeless situations you may face." _He said, handing a long silver katana to her. The blade was long and strong, fit for a warrior on the battlefield with a shine of gold and gems fit for royalty imbedded into it._

_He then turned to face Ivy. _"Ivy, you have shown great determination and loyalty to Skylor, as well as to my nephew. For you, I give you a shield, allow it's mystical properties to protect you and those closest to you from harm."

_Ivy took the silver shield lined with gold and ruby gems as Ar'tice moved on to face Jay and Nya._ "You two are destined to take lead as admirals of a great clan. For you both, I give you these gauntlets, let their powers join you together as one for the challenges ahead." _Both Jay and Nya analysed their golden gauntlets, the blue metal mixed in with the gold and silver detailing matched by emerald gems gave of a shimmer of colour._

"As for you Polar Claw, loyal you are to you king and religion. Take this axe as a good show of loyalty. Let it give you great strength to break down even the toughest of materials you will encounter upon your journey."_ Ar'tice said, holding a large silver axe with a sapphire lined at the tip of two glowing blades._

"Faith, while you are not able to use your Elemental Powers to the same degree as your brother, you do have a stronger display of Underworld Magic then he does. I hope this book gives you all the knowledge needed to master this powerful arcane force."_ He said, handing a book with a gold binding to her._

_Finally, he turned to face Kai._ "Kai, you tale will be told through the ages to come until the end of time. You have great care and love for those close to you. May this crown symbolise your determination for a better future." _He gave Kai a gold crown, a ruby gem set in the gold at the front and sides of it._

_The group nodded as Fay'oa soon spoke._ "This portal will take you to the Earth Clan's territory, find the one you seek there before it's too late and return back to Ouroboros. But be warned, the Earth Clan are strong in number and won't back down from a fight against you."_ She warned, waving for them to leave._

_The two Primordial Gods watched as the group entered the portal, Kai and Faith entering last as they waved goodbye to their mother. The two soon glanced at one another._ "Are you sure they'll be safe?"_ Ar'tice asked._

_Fay'oa smiled._ "If you think that brother, then you really don't know me."_ She replied, walking away as she changed her appearance in the blink of an eye, the appearance she held when Kai first saw her._

* * *

_The woods were silent as the group left the portal, all of them glanced around the area, each expecting a fight, only to find the area clear. Kai took a quick glance around before facing the group._ "I don't know how long we'll be here, but we need to be ready for anything. Polar Claw, I need you and Ivy to scout the area for any nearby settlements that might prove to be an issue, we'll await your return before deciding if we set up camp here." _He said, watching as the two nodded and left._

_Skylor sighed and glanced over at Faith who had sat down and already opened her book. She was still lost in all this, yes, she had a new sword with mystical abilities, but she wasn't sure how to make the first move with Kai. She had already determined that he did like her, but the fact that neither one of them had dared make a move frightened her. Was it that he feared her? Or was it the fact that if they were to get together, it would put a target upon her back, not like she already had one for being a member of the Amber Clan. She could only guess that time would reveal the answers._

* * *

**When writing this chapter, I got very LOTR and Avatar: The Last Airbender vibes. Can you guess what those vibes were? I'd be curious to see what other things you pick up that I might've quite literally unknowingly put in, I do seem to do that a lot.**


End file.
